You'll Be in My Heart
by Rosalie1.0
Summary: A song based fic in which Tobi is in an abusive relationship with Itachi but is actually in love with Deidara. Deidara feels the same way. Itachi catches the two in a heated moment. Insanity ensues. Happy ending :)


**So, here's another fic I wrote a couple years ago. It's a little bit more edited than the last one because a few things didn't make any kinds of sense and there were a lot of spelling/grammar mistakes. Enjoy~ (Edited with out the lyrics to the song because some people were getting butt hurt over it and I got annoyed of them telling me what to do. )**

_Original Author's Note: I do not own Phil Collins or the song you'll be in my heart or Naruto... -Shrugs- enjoy ^^_

~~~~Present~~~~

"Ita-Kun! No! Let me go!" screamed the close-to-tears Tobi, "it's not what you think! Just let Tobi go and Tobi'll explain!"

Tobi was kicking and screaming but nothing was working, Sasori holding Deidara back, all the way down the hallway as Itachi dragged Tobi to his room.

"You little whore! I know what I saw! You aren't allowed out of my room EVER again!" Itachi growled. This was SO out of hand! Sasori and Itachi, they just don't get it!

"Ita-Kun! P-please!" Tobi was begging now, "Tobi NEEDS Sempai!"

Itachi was so close to punching the little bastard through the window!

"You. Are. Mine. End of story! You are never EVER gonna see your precious Sempai ever again!" God, how Itachi was so cruel!

_'Why doesn't he just let Tobi go?! Why does it have to be like this?!'_Tobi thought frantically.

"It's okay, Tobi! It'll be okay, yeah! I'll get you and we'll get out of here, somehow, un!" Tobi heard the voice of his Sempai coming from down the hall as faint as a whisper in the wind.

~~~~How did this happen...? Well, let's go back to the beginning... about half an hour ago, around 8:00 PM...~~~~

Itachi and Tobi had been going at it for a while now, not that Tobi really had a choice. I mean, this is ITACHI we're talking about... Yah know... crazy, psychopath, killed his family? Yup, that's Itachi.

The only person who truly love Tobi was Deidara. But Deidara was so, incredibly shy about it. To the point of acting sort of rough to Tobi.

Then, one day, Tobi was sitting on the couch alone, watching TV in the main room. This was perfect for Deidara.

Deidara walked in, not knowing Tobi was all by his lonesome.

He froze in the door way, noting how it was empty except for Tobi...

It was now, or never.

"T-Tobi, yeah...?" Deidara stuttered. "Hai, Sempai?" Tobi asked, cocking his head at him innocently.

_'He is so doing that on purpose, yeah...!'_Deidara thought, trying to resist the urge to just pounce on the innocent-looking-Tobi. "I need to talk to you about something, hmm..."

Tobi's questioning look turned to one of excitement... "is Santa Clause coming early this year?!"

Wow...

Deidara mentally face-palmed. "No, Tobi. Santa isn't coming early this year," Deidara rolled his eyes, walking over and sitting next to the now sad Tobi.

"Seriously, un... this is really kind of... well, serious," Deidara felt flustered on the inside.

Tobi nodded, paying full attention to his Sempai, not bothering to shut off the TV.

Deidara started fidgeting a little bit, averting his gaze from the TV to Tobi back to the TV.

"W-well... U-um... T-Tobi... Here...!" and in a flash, Tobi's mask was gone and Deidara's lips had descended on Tobi's in an innocent kiss.

Tobi was blushing madly, as was Deidara.

Deidara was glad he had had the nerve to show at least SOME of what he felt for Tobi... now all he hoped was that Tobi returned this certain feeling Deidara had in the pit of his stomach, swelling up into his chest. Love.

Tobi kissed back, surprisingly.

TV now fully ignored, Tobi let Deidara pin him to the couch, then slowly and agonizingly the heat of it all slowly escalated... both men had their shirts off, Tobi had hickeys all down his neck and Deidara was slowly working on his chest. Playing with Tobi's nipples, till they got a bit red and puffy, Deidara went back along them with his hand's mouths, softening them with the tongue, then nibbling them and making them hard again. Such torture! But Tobi was loving every second of it. Deidara wasn't rough like Itachi was, and Tobi was sure that Deidara would stop if things got way too uncomfortable for Tobi...

Tobi let out a mewl of pleasure as Deidara's tongues trailed down his sides...

"What. The. Hell?!" Oh crap...

Deidara's head snapped up, only to find the brilliant red eyes of none other then Uchiha, Itachi...

Tobi's eyes grew wide with fear...

~~~~That brings us back to square one...~~~~

Itachi shoved Tobi onto his bed, then slammed the door and locked it...

"I'll make you pay for what you did! You little whore!" Tobi winced at Itachi's words, and his eyes grew wider as Itachi made his way over to hover over him.

"Ita-Kun! Tobi's sorry! D-Deidara took advantage of Tobi! Tobi swears!" Tobi lied. He really did love Deidara.

Itachi slapped Tobi, "Shut up! I don't want to hear it!"

Tobi whimpered, trying to scoot away from the very dominant man. Itachi pounced on Tobi, pinning him down.

"Please, please, Ita! Let Tobi go! It won't happen again!" Tobi begged. Tobi didn't want this, he was tired of it! He hates Itachi, loves Deidara, and they don't understand!

"What did I just tell you?!" Itachi slapped Tobi again.

Tobi flinched, his neck twisting to the side and popping, "t-to shut up... and that you d-don't want to hear it..."

"Good. Now do as I say!" Tobi just nodded...

Tobi closed his eyes, bracing himself for what was to come next...

But then there was a sudden "BOOM" as the door came crumbling down.

There stood Deidara, glaring menacingly at Itachi, "Get. Off. Tobi. NOW."

Itachi just smirked.

Deidara's glare became more deadly, he was trying not to look at Tobi, because he knew then that he would break down, and his glare would falter. Deidara punched Itachi into the wall, grabbing Tobi's hand quickly. Itachi hit his head pretty hard as Tobi and Deidara ran out the room, past the KO'd Sasori, through the main room, and out the door before anyone could say one word to them...

Deidara had expanded a bird for them to fly on as they ran into the woods, they hopped on, and made the great escape.

"I'll be with you... always..." Deidara had promised Tobi before making the bird ascend into the quiet night sky.


End file.
